Dreaming and Dark Scheming
by Conversation16
Summary: When Rey's darkest dreams blur with her reality, things take a slightly different turn. Mostly one-shots of our favourite REYLO ship using the force bond to our advantage. Rated M for graphic sexual content.


Rey tossed in her bed, the thrumming of the ship and flickering green lights illuminating her face. Her heart was quickening out of its sleepy cadence, and pearls of sweat were amassing on her face though the ship was quite cool. Her blankets pulled between her legs; she lays on her side with her hand in a small fist by her face. A soft moan escapes her agape lips and the electricity in her vein's flickers. Sticky with sweat, she curls tighter as she passes from dream to dream. In her mind, the scene shifts from training with Leia to a dark room on a foreign ship. She hears footsteps approach and turns sharply on the spot, her lightsabre appearing from nothing into her grip. Kylo stands opposite her, his face framed by his dark, wet hair. His robes cling to his skin and Rey casts her eyes over his body. Firm and tall, he is built to fight. His shirt clings to his chest and she can make out the outline of his core as he breaths heavily.

"You're wet", she says, feeling the weight of her sabre in her hand and waiting for him to step forward to fight. He cocks his head to the side and smirks. With a swift movement, he unclips his heavy robe and lets it fall to the floor. Next he removes his dark shirt. He stands before her, his muscles tense from a fight he must have had not too long ago. He takes a step forward and she swings her sabre in front of her as a warning, but she is curious. She feels the edge of the dream blur as wakefulness tempts her, but she plunges her mind back in to the dream, tightening the grip her thighs have on the blankets between her legs. She'll feel guilty about this later, but for now she is intrigued. Water from his hair falls gently onto his tanned skin, falling over his chest which swells with his heavy, deep breath. Rey shivers, what it would be like to touch his skin. Feel each of his scars. Taste his sweat and breathe in the air from his lungs.

"I won't hurt you," he says and raises his hands to show no weapon.

She licks her lips and steadies her stance, letting her lightsabre flicker off and dropping it with a heavy clunk to the floor. His unrelenting gaze beckons her in and she takes a step forward feeling the force spark between them, her hunger to be touched becoming fiercer the longer he stares into her eyes.

He closes the gap between them and stands tall over her smaller frame. His shadow falls over her and she gazes up never letting her eyes dip below his fierce gaze. Dark and brooding his eyes hold a darker fire, a passion that reaches the corner of his lips as they twitch when her breath catches. She breathes deeply and taking in his scent, an indulgent cocktail of sweat, smoke and the ocean. He reaches up and knots his fingers in her hair with a firm control. Rey doesn't move but feels her heart stutter. A slow smile takes to his face, revelling in the final breaking of tension between them. With a dangerous glint in his eyes, he grabs her wrists with one hand and raises them above her head, pressing them against the smooth cave wall that was materialising around them in her dreamworld. Rey freely presses her back into the rock and shivers earnestly, closing her eyes and trying to slow her breathing as a rapid heart races blood through her body, pumping into her warming thighs. His fingers trace softly over her open lips, his dark eyes surveying her hungrily. He leans down, his hair brushing her cheek until she feels his hot breath in her ear.

"I can feel your desperation for me," he growls and moves his hand from her cheek to the air between her legs against the wall. Daring her to move, she moans softly. Not touching her but holding his hand mere moments away from her aching body, she feels herself become damp and strains against his hard grip on her wrists in a greedy struggle. The warmth of his hand torturing her clit, pulsing with the thought of being touched. All inhibitions gone, a shiver runs through her and she allows her hungry passion to taste her enemies skin and moans take control. The electricity of his hand just out of reach but sending warmth through her, causes her to squirm to no avail. She edges herself closer until there is only the smallest of distances between them. Opening her eyes, she takes in his wicked smile, his eyes betraying an unrelenting hunger but also a balanced control. Forcing her hips to stop where they are, she decides instead to lie in wait and lick her lips. His eyes drop from hers as he watches her tongue move slowly and purposefully. He groans and tightens his grip on her wrists. He leans forwards and she arches her back but her surprise he releases her hands. Knowing that her struggle is doomed and a feint, she lets them fall idly by her sides. Not a second after she relaxes her stance, he swoops back in, catching the back of her neck firmly. The strength of his grip shocks her and acts as a solid contrast to what begins below. The soft brush of his rough hand against the outside of her dampened fabric, standing so feebly between them. Rey glances down to watch his finger graze her outer thigh then softly over the thing fabric. She also notices his damp pants tight with his swelling bulge beneath. She groans and feels her eyes roll back in ecstasy as he presses into her slowly. Leaning in, and letting their lips brush teasingly, he whispers, "You are mine." She feels the background shift once more, and she's back in her cabin on board her ship. The green light flickering and the engine thrumming. Blinking slowly, she feels the dream world wane becoming more aware of the blanket between her legs than her dark fantasy. Rubbing her eyes she sits up slowly, feeling the strong electricity of her dream hang in the air around her. She moans and tenses her legs, the smell of him is still thick in the air.

"Rey…" a soft voice calls from the other side of her room. She sits up startled, she knows that voice. There in the corner of her room, dressed in black cotton sleep clothes Kylo stands. The familiar wave of the force bond fills her body with a soft vibrating sensation. She wakes up immediately and before she can hastily grab her sabre she hears him speak again,

"Wait.."

His voice so gruff and leathery she hesitates and looks him over once more. His face is contorted as though in pain, his lips open just barely. His eyes, as soon as she meets them causes a shiver to run through her body, lingering in her groin. A thick expression of wanting, of unadulterated lust is covering him and as she glances down, she sees the familiar bulge in his black soft pants from her dreams. A rush of adrenaline sweeps over her, this is no longer a dream. She has force bonded them and he must have dipped into her dreams. Now here he was, in her quarters, by her bed, heavy with arousal. She holds her position trying to think beyond how damp she was quickly becoming. It was so, so not okay, she could not do this. He was a monster, and this was not a dream.

And yet, her body ached against her better judgement. He looked better than in her dream, and the true reality of his scent was quickly filling the room. He was like an open fire, and soon she could smell him in her hair. He stood there, and she blushed as he ran his hungry eyes over her body. She was naked, save the feeble blanket that she had pulled between her legs. Her breasts illuminated by the green light were exposed and desperate to be touched. Taking her hesitation as an invitation he took a slow step forward and knelt by her bed. Rey hardly breathing, watched him as he gazed over her, taking a shaking hand and running a finger softly over her shoulder. He stopped, searching her eyes for any indication she might want him to stop. Not looking away, Rey relaxed her shoulder and leant in to brush her forehead against his. Feeling an overwhelming surge of energy through her she relaxed into the unthinkable scenario she had found herself in. He moved his face back slowly and through half lidded eyes she watched as he lowered himself, looking up at her through his thick lashes. He reached out holding her soft breast steady and took her pink nipple in his mouth. Heat flooded her and she tensed her whole body, shaking in desperation and pleasure at finally being touched. Nerves fired and her clit again ached at the concept of being touched. Kylo took her other breast in his large, rough hand and continued to massage them slowly while sucking and rolling his tongue over her erect nipple. Each flicker and suck causing her to tense her thighs and soft moans to escape her lips. Allowing her lust to take control she lifted her hand and began to snake her fingers through his hair, pulling at his shirt with the other.

He swiftly disposed of his shirt and turned his attention to her neck, nuzzling his head into the crook between her collarbone and her jaw, his left hand moving ever so slowly down her flat belly. When she squirmed, he moved his hand down to her waist and gripping it tightly, let his left hand continue downward until it was brushing over her pubic hair. A deep moan escaped her lips and he quickly met her with his own mouth to soften her.

"Rey…" He whispered, his voice sounding more like a plea and she opened her eyes. He was now sitting on the bed with her, his cock straining against his pants and his hand – like in her dream – hovering just over her now very wet cunt. He was gazing at her in absolute awe, his lips inches away from her own. Pulling him closer, she closed the gap again and snaked her tongue into his mouth feeling his come and meet her, quickening in desperation. Their breath hot and heavy, his hand finally dropping down and making delicious contact with her cunt. Rey squirms and moans deep into his mouth and in response he dips a finger down, pressing firmly against her clit. Feeling her arousal overpower her she grips him and throws him back onto her bed, tugging his pants down with one hand and keeping him back with the other. She is now hovering above him, his erection straining to brush against her wetness and her hands on his chest keeping herself barely above him. He groans and closes his eyes, his hands gripping her hips and placing the slightest pressure on her to lower her body. She whimpers and feels his cock brush ever so slightly against her – feeling a full body shiver when he groans at the contact. Holding eye contact she lowers her face to his about to kiss her darkest acolyte once more, when an alarm sounds. Her cabin lights flicker on and a broadcast echoes round the ship. Startled she casts her eyes around the room, the white light blinding her momentarily. The bond sizzles, and before she can glance down, she knows that he has gone. Hovering over her bed, sweaty and dripping with arousal Rey grunts and sits back up shaking her head as the realisation sets in at what she has just done. That was not a dream.

She pulls on her clothes and curses under her breath. She really was just then about to fuck Kylo Ren. As the thought escapes her mind, images rush back and she feels herself grow warm all over once more. Fuck. FUCK. She kicks her bed in frustration. And then curses again, not because she is mad it happened, though she knows she definitely is. But because she hopes beyond hope, that it will happen again. And soon.


End file.
